Vendis
by Shueino
Summary: Fic d'après le premier live, la rencontre de Vendis et des aventuriers :)
_Bonjour_

 _Désoler de mon absence mais avec les cours je n'avait pas trop le temps d'écrire (j'ai écrit mais sur papier)_

 _Je suis de retour maintenant l'histoire de Toujours unis continue (elle est finie il y a juste le chapitre 3 qui bloque tout) alors en attendant je vous met une nouvelle fic à chapitre (elle aussi finie mais sur papier)_

 _merci à Myfanwi pour la correction très efficace et rapide :)_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Fred du grenier, Seb du grenier, Bob lennon et Krayn_

 _J'écris juste pour le plaisir donc je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela_

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort en ce début d'automne, les feuilles jaunies par le soleil d'été se détachaient des arbres violemment. Les branches fragiles se cassaient et voltigeaient vers les murs du manoir où elles se fracassaient.

Tenant la tempête éloignée de ses occupants, le manoir tenait bon, ses cloisons épaisses gardant la chaleur en son sein. À l'intérieur de ce manoir habitait un petit garçon aux cheveux ocre, effrayé par le déferlement des éléments. Il s'était caché dans une armoire aux armoiries gravées à même le bois dans un style harmonieux qui faisait rêver l'enfant habituellement. Cependant, actuellement, il en avait cure, dehors le vent soufflait trop fort.

Les feuilles tournoyaient, décrivant dans le ciel des arcs de couleur dans ce tableau gris. Les feuilles ocres se mêlaient à celles vermeilles, puis les vertes les rejoignirent dans cette danse vertigineuse. Ignorant ce spectacle, un homme méditait près de sa monture, cherchant à détendre chacun de ses muscles, évacuant toutes pensées négatives. Son compagnon assis un peu en retrait le regardait tranquillement. Ils avaient du chemin à faire avant d'arriver chez le comte Ragnar, une journée tout au plus. Un long moment passa avant que le jeune homme en armure ne se lève et que, d'un mouvement, fit signe à son compagnon qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup le vent, la tempête surtout, il regarda la carte et vit qu'ils étaient tout proches du manoir. Il se retourna et cria à son ami qu'ils étaient proche de la destination ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

La ville était silencieuse, après tout on était au début de la nuit c'était normal, mais le paladin n'était pas à l'aise, il était tendu, il se tourna vers le puit s'attendant à voir sortir des êtres ou n'importe quoi en sortir, mais ce n'était que son imagination. Un homme âgé vint à leur rencontre, un homme du duc surement, après de rapides présentations ils le suivirent.

Le manoir du duc était immense, des tableaux décoraient les couloirs, des poteries avec des fleurs splendides se trouvaient aux abords des portes. Les salles étaient énormes, l'escalier principal pouvait accueillir au moins une armée en ordre de bataille tellement il était large. Leur guide les laissa au pied dudit escalier, le nain se sentait mal à l'aise du à son passé, il se rapprocha du paladin, à ses côtés les fantômes du passé n'osaient pas venir.

\- Merci à vous d'être venus nobles aventuriers !

Les deux voyageurs se retournèrent, devant eux, descendant les marches avec une noblesse naturelle, se dressait le duc Ragnar.

\- Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous le pouvions messire, excusez-nous pour le retard

\- Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, je comprends parfaitement que les distances et les aléas des chemins ne sont pas toujours en faveur des voyageurs. Puis je vous inviter à diner ? nous discuterons affaires ensuite si vous le voulez bien, il se fait tard.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de le suivre dans la grande salle lumineuse. Le duc s'installa au bout de la longue table, qui trônait au centre de l'espace, et fit signe à ses invités de s'asseoir. Le duc regarda autour de lui et avec un soupir en entendant le tonnerre gronder fit un autre signe en direction d'un de ses serviteurs.

\- Veuillez excuser mon fils il a peur du tonnerre depuis sa naissance il nous rejoindra plus tard. Mangez donc !

\- Avant de commencer nous voudrions en savoir plus sur la quête dont nous avons pris connaissance. Avant de l'accepter, si cela ne vous dérange pas

\- Bien sûr, c'est légitime. Ah ! Vendis enfin te voilà, approche mon garçon assieds-toi.

Un petit garçon à la tignasse ocre se tenait devant eux, tremblant, au seuil de la salle. Suite à la requête de son père il s'avança vers sa place en silence. Il devait avoir à peine quatre ans, fin avec le regard vif malgré le fait qu'il gardait la tête baissée. Il s'installa en face du nain et ne bougea plus, son père le dévisagea un moment avant de poursuivre.

\- Messieurs voici mon fils, Vendis. La quête que je vous ai envoyé le concerne, je cherche un ou plusieurs précepteurs qui seraient prêts à l'éduquer pendant quelques années. Bien sûr le contrat ne commencera que dans trois ans puisque, comme vous le voyez il est trop jeune pour l'instant. Mais je souhaitais vous voir avant afin de vous connaître, enfin... si vous acceptez.

\- Vous savez, la classe des aventuriers est très mobile, nous voyageons beaucoup et je ne sais pas si nous sommes les meilleurs précepteurs du monde. Je pense qu'un savant, un membre d'une guilde non-nomade serait peut-être plus apte.

\- J'y ai aussi pensé, messire paladin, mais je pense qu'au contraire cela obligerait Vendis à se débrouiller seul quand ses précepteurs ne seront pas là. De plus vous, aventuriers, possédaient une connaissance plus vaste du monde par rapport aux autres guildes du cratère. Je pense que ce sera profitable à Vendis.

Le paladin regarda son compagnon, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux que le duc avait fait mouche. Un coup de tonnerre brisa le silence, l'enfant se réfugia sous la table avec un petit cri. Le nain se leva et alla lui aussi sous la nappe, le paladin le laissa faire et fit signe au duc de ne pas bouger.

L'enfant tremblait, il détestait le tonnerre, il voulait que cela cesse. Le nain se glissa à côté de lui, il garda le silence, attendant que l'enfant parle, mais rien ne vint.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- …

\- Tu sais moi aussi j'avais peur du tonnerre, je pensais que c'était mon père qui faisait s'écrouler la montagne.

\- …

\- Je me rappelle qu'une fois, mon père était allé devant la montagne et avait tenté de la soulever, il était revenu rouge de sueur, c'est la seule fois où j'ai ri avec mon père, et tu sais ce que j'ai compris ?

L'enfant avait relevé la tête, ses yeux clairs posés sur le nain, il hocha négativement la tête. Le nain lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- Il est impossible de bouger une montagne.

Cette fois, l'enfant éclata de rire, un rire franc, un rire d'enfant, cristallin. Le nain riait lui aussi face à lui. Le paladin sourit au-dessus, il savait son compagnon doué avec les enfants, mais là il faisait fort.

\- Tu savais que mon ami paladin pouvait faire disparaître le tonnerre ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était des étoiles qui étaient présentes dans les yeux de l'enfant.

\- Comment ?

\- Demande-lui.

Vendis s'extirpa de la table pour se mettre devant le paladin les yeux brillants. Ce dernier avait tout entendu, il se leva en emmenant le garçon derrière lui. Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus, avec un sourire le paladin leva la main. Le grondement s'amplifia, des éclairs apparurent dans le ciel. La lumière était si belle que Vendis en oublia sa peur. La main redescendit, la foudre s'arrêta, les nuages s'éloignèrent en même temps que le tonnerre. Vendis regarda le paladin, admiratif, ce dernier s'agenouilla près du garçon.

\- Le tonnerre c'est le dieu de la Lumière qui annonce qu'il te protège, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je vais essayer.

\- Je te promets de revenir dans trois ans. D'ici là tu devras t'entraîner à ne plus avoir peur d'accord ?

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, promis.

Le paladin se releva et fit face à Ragnar qui lui demanda s'ils acceptaient la quête.

\- Volontiers ! Vendis me semble prometteur. Je me nomme Théo de Silverberg et voici Grunlek von Krayn, nous acceptons votre demande messire.


End file.
